KiMa Drabbles
by Adagio-Writer
Summary: A small series of oneshots that revolve around KiMa (Kid x Maka) :D
1. Not So Normal Kingdoms

**So basically I decided to make a bunch of KiMa (Kid x Maka) oneshots and stuff them all into this, there will be other side shippings (such as SoulxLiz, PattyxCrona, and Black*StarxTsubaki and etc... Or cheating BFs lmao) but the main pairing will be Kid and Maka.**

 **R &R!**

 **(AU where Spirit is the king in one kingdom and Lord Death is king of a different one)**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Being the daughter of King Spirit, really sucked majority of the time.

For instance...

You don't get to see your mom, aka the queen, very often anymore. She _technically_ wasn't the queen anymore because she had left Spirit and her daughter behind, but she still did send Maka postcards with inspirational words and had stories about her travels.

Another problem was that your dad was a complete womanizer, which is what led to Maka's mom leaving the kingdom. Women fawning over your dad, cheating on all of them, doing... Inapppropriate actions. Yeah.

Lastly, your dad makes the stupid law that the princess MUST marry one of her suitors once her 15th birthday has rolled around.

Maka groaned as she stood by her father, or rather, about 10 feet away from him because of him being surrounded by several ladies. She had turned 15 less than a week ago and was silently cursing time for going by so fast and betraying her. Instead, she tried to focus on all the suitors that came up and introduced themselves. Since there would be a ball later, Spirit had decided that Maka should meet all her suitors (about 50 of them, the last time she checked) before the ball started.

"All these suitors suck so far..." She muttered, inwardly groaning and feigning a polite smile as a facade.

"They're all dull and this is getting seriously repetitive," she thought as another suitor tried to woo her with pretty words and an elaboratley decorated ring.

Maka would do ANYTHING do escape right here and now and dash straight to the royal library to get a good book to read. The suitors all had fancy clothes, due to them all being rich and the sons of noblesmen and other kingdoms. And they were all. So. Damn. Annoying. And. Snobby.

In her eyes they were practically all arrogant and ignorant brats.

It was blatantly obvious that they were looking for the status, the money, the gains they would take in the social class.

Finally, after was seemed like a million years, her faithful servant (and her best friend inside the palace), Tsubaki, softly said

"Princess Maka, this is the last suitor. After this the ball will begin in about an hour."

"Thank you Tsubaki, go see if Liz, Soul, or Patty need help with the last minute preparations, you don't want them setting the kitchen on fire again. I'll see you there," Maka replied with a quick smile.

Tsubaki nodded and took off, disappearing into the grand hallways.

Maka sighed and quietly said to herself "it's almost over, it's almost over, the beginning is almost over..."

She looked up to see a young boy, around her age, walking up until he was about 5 feet away from her. Maka quickly took in his most notable features. He had a black and white suit, a black fluttering cape that complimented his attire, and leather dark grey pants. In addition, he wore a silvery white brooch in the shape of a oddly shaped, even silly looking skull underneath his shirt collar. What really caught her attention though, was the three white stripes that stopped perfectly at the center of his raven black bangs and his golden irises that seem to reflect the sun itself.

He bowed slightly, and quiety said "My name is Death the Kid, son of Lord Death in DeathWeapon Kingdom, but most people call me Kid for short."

 _"Lord Death's son eh? He's probably a shinigami like his father,"_ Maka thought.

Maka courtesied in response.

"Pleased to make your aquaintence, Prince Kid."

He smiled, making Maka's heart skip a beat.

"Just Kid is fine, no formalities needed."

Maka returned the smile, making Kid's own heart skip a beat. She hated having to act polite and appear to be all dainty like a princess was expected to be.

Kid turned to Spirit, who was still hopelessly distracted by the women fawning all over him.

"I see your father is quite... Unique," he said.

Then Kid silently walked up to her and whispered "In a bad way."

Maka snorted in response. At least someone could relate to how she feel in a way.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

Kid turned toward her.

"Then did you know elephants could fly?" He joked.

Maka stifled a giggle, using all her willpower to suppress the urge to laugh out loud.

 **oOoOoOoO**

As the ball dragged on well onto midnight, Maka finally managed to escape the crowd and retreat to a balcony that portruded into the starry night. The endless amount of suitors (okay maybe around fifty but still, it was enough to piss her off) had annoyed her past her breaking point, but she had to force herself to keep a polite facade on her face. Maka sighed once she scanned that she was in the clear.

"Mmm... A very symmetrical palace that suits a perfectly symmetrical angel," a familiar voice commented with a playful ring to it.

She turned and greeted Kid with a questioning look.

"Symmetrical?"

"Yes, symmetry. Symmetry is the key to anything in life. As long as the balance between good and evil remain at equilibrium in this world, there won't be a problem." Kid said, closing his eyes meaningfully.

"Very inspiring, teacher. Soooo... I'm taking it that you're a symmetry fanatic?"

"It's more of an OCD I was riddled with."

"Then why the asymmetrical white stripes?"

The split second those words left her mouth, Kid banged his head on the edge of the balcony, ranting on words of self-hate while Maka desperately tried to distract him from it.

"Don't worry Kid! Those stripes really suit you! It's kinda hard to imagine them all the way around to be honest."

After another 20 seconds had passed, Kid quieted from his breakdown and sheepishly apologized.

"Those... _hideous_ white stripes sadly are a literal part of me. Dyeing my hair doesn't work at all."

He face planted on the balcony again.

"Being a shinigami sucks," he muttered.

Maka giggled.

"You know, your OCD fits are cute," she said, and Kid looked up are her and mouthed the word "really?"

"I can relate. Being a princess sucks. Formalities, the endless boring days..." She began.

"The academic lessons, strict rules, mannerisms..." Kid continued.

"My dad being a womanizer, and my mom leaving this kingdom once she got fed up with my cheating dad..."

Kid hummed in agreement and understanding.

"My father being a strange wacko sometimes, not knowing my mother..."

Maka turned in surprise at him.

"Really? What happened to your mom?" She asked incredulously.

"Father told me she died giving birth to me."

"That's terrible! I'm sorry I turned the conversation to-"

Kid waved a hand in dismissal and said "Don't worry, I never knew her, so I grew up being okay with it."

Maka felt her heart and face warm up ever so slightly. Kid definetly wasn't like the other suitors. He was kind, relatable to, quite handsome, around her age (16 to be exact). What was also appealing about him was that he wasn't perfect, just like she was. Maka noticed that even though on the outside, he seemed confident and proud, sometimes he was a nervous wreck when he becomes anxious. He was also pretty silly and adorable at times... Maka quitly clapped her face, attemtping to rid the blush on her cheeks.

Kid turned to her and chuckled, once again making Maka's face dust with pink.

"You know, you're really adorable too. And..." Kid looked downwards toward the lights that were scattered across King Spirit's kingdom. "And beautiful... The moonlight really brings out the jade emerald color of your eyes."

At this, Kid turned to his right, then his left, as if he was checking to see no one was here.

"Good, no one except you and me."

Maka looked at him with a slightly confused glance. He reached into the inner fold of his black cape and gently held out a delicate white rose, ridden of its thorns. It was simple, yet such an elegant thing that Maka was questioning whether or not it was even real.

"T-thank you Kid," she said with a bright smile that could've made the most evil hearts melt.

"No problem. Sorry it wasn't like the other fancy jewelry that other suitors had," he said, slightly embarrassed and involuntarily drew his hand behind his head.

"Don't be, it's a beautiful rose, unlike any other I've ever seen," Maka said, in awe of the rose and delicatley rotating it, admiring all its perfections.

Kid quickly cleared his throat, anticipating for the worst, then said "Princess Maka Albarn, will... Will you do the honor of... *Goddammit of **all** times to mess up*... becoming an eternal partner for an asymmetrical shinigami?"

Kid shut his eyes, an obvious shade of pink dusting his cheeks, and he prepared himself for the worst. Instead though, he was greeted with Maka reaching out and holding his own extended hand.

"I, Maka Albarn, hereby will become Death the Kid's bride and remain by his side for the many years to come," Maka said, then proceeded to squeeze the life out of Kid by giving him a bone-crushing hug. Kid caught his breath and smiled brightly, hugging her back.

So maybe the law her father inplanted on this kingdom wasn't SO bad after all.

Sure, there are the werid perks that this kingdom has, as shitty as it sometimes may be.

But hey.

Maka wasn't a normal princess.

Kid wasn't a normal shinigami prince.

Spirit wasn't a normal scythe weapon king.

Lord Death wasn't a normal lord of death.

And her crew wasn't a normal crew of servants.

Therefore, the united kingdom between DeathWeapon kingdom and Scythe Kingdom shouln't be normal.

 _ **And the two young heirs to the throne shouldn't be a normal king and queen.**_

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Ahahaaaa... Oh my god this sucked. I'll try to revise it once I get the hang of writing fanfics a little better :'D**

 **(Is it just me or are both Maka and DTK are *extremely* OOC in this?)**


	2. It's Kind of a PUNny Story

**Second one shot guys! And thank you for the reviews yeee**

 **(Here's hoping this one will be better than the last, it's definetly shorter though)**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Kid walked over to Deathbucks cafe, a meeting place that he had begun to look forward to each day.

Mostly because Maka, the one person he had a secret crush on, would always greet him with a warm smile and they would have their daily study sessions while sipping coffee or hot cocoa on the side. Maka wasn't like other girls at DWMA. With the excpetion of his weapon partners, Liz and Patty, along with Tsubaki and a few others, every single girl was after him. Jeez there was even a **_FANCLUB_** for the young shinigami. He actually didn't appreciate the attention (especially because his eyes were on Maka and Maka only), which resulted in him often having to find a place to flee to after class ended.

Thankfully, he could flee to Deathbucks cafe and be greeted by Maka without too many fangirl interferences. Everyday, they would meet at the same table, if anything, it was probably the smallest table in the whole cafe. If you sat on one end, the other end of the table wasn't even so much as two feet away. Of course, this didn't bother the two students, since they only needed space for a couple books and coffee to have their daily study exchanges.

Occasionally though, Kid became distracted from actual studying because not only was he admiring Maka's beautiful and perfectly symmetrcal appearance, he also admired the quick wit and cleverness she possessed.

But of course, that once in a while ended up with him recieving a Maka-Chop to the head (perfectly in the center to preserve symmetry, much to Kid's delight) after Maka failed to regain his attention to his books.

And hell those Maka-Chops hurt, they were on par with his father's Reaper-Chops. Maybe even more than the Reaper-Chops.

Well. Today was one of those occassional Maka-Chop-to-the-head-because-he-was-daydreaming-again kind of days...

"Maka... CHOP!"

A thick book came crashing down on his skull, earning the two some stares from others in the cafe and Kid nearly falling off his chair with a book-shaped dent on his head.

Clutching his head, Kid muttered "Holy death those chops always hurt..."

Maka couldn't help but giggle internally at his antics.

"So Kid, did you manage to find _The History of Black Holes_ book that you were interested in a few days ago?" Maka asked.

Suddenly an idea popped into Kid's head.

"No, but I found the book that's about black holes, written by Stephen Hawkings."

Then he leaned forward, so that only Maka could hear.

"It really **draws you in**."

Maka mentally face palmed.

 _"Oh my death Kid. Well two can play at this game."_

"What a coincidence Kid, I found the book about anti-gravity I wanted to read for the test. **It's impossible to put down**."

Kid drew back a little, not expecting her to reply with a pun of her own. They both smirked and gazed at eachother's eyes, both exchanging mental messages of "You're on," through the look on their faces.

Kid casually began the ever growing pun battle.

"Hey Maka, did you see Black*Star this morning, ranting on about how great of a star he was? Well I told him he should **star** t losing his ego."

Maka giggled.

"Well that must've been a hard **pun** ch to the face to him," she replied.

Kid smiled. She was pretty good at this.

"You know Maka, you read so much you're practically a book yourself. I don't have my library card on my but mind if I **check you out**?"

Maka snorted and finished the rest of her coffee.

"Hold on Kid, I'm gonna get another cup just to boost up on caffeine," she quickly said, going back over to the counter and ordering one more cup. The day was starting to tick into the early evening, and usually at this point, there weren't anymore customers or at most, a few people who still lingered around, so Maka didn't have to wait long.

As she came back and sat back down, across from Kid, Kid commented, "Wow, you really like coffee a lot, don't you?"

"Mostly because I need the caffeine to study. I'll do whater **beans** necessary to get it into my system," she replied with a snicker, then proceeded to blow gently over the top of the steaming, dark-brown liquid.

Kid grinned then, gears started turning in his kind. Maybe he could gather up the courage to confess to her right here and now.

Of course there was the lingering thought of "holy death but what happens if she rejects me or never wants to talk to me again after I say it and-"

But still, Kid honestly did love Maka all the way to the bottom of his heart, he finally decided to give it a shot.

"Maka."

Maka looked up after drinking a few sips.

"Yeah Kid?"

Kid quickly took off one of his skull rings and extended his hand out toward Maka.

"Maka, I love you a **latte** , will you be mine forever?" He asked genuinely, and Maka could tell that even though he had inserted a pun, he really meant it. Honestly she was too stunned from overflowing joy to even speak or move.

Kid hesitated, thinking that Maka didn't return his feelings after he had confessed, and while stuttering a little, he quickly went on.

"Well, because you're really nice, smart, beautifully symmetrical, your emerald green eyes always captivate me when I see you and-"

He was cut off by Maka yanking his collar and pulling him into a kiss. Kid was mildly stunned by the sudden movement but nevertheless, kissed back. The kiss was short and sweet, just how they both pictured it would be.

After pulling back, both Kid and Maka flushed eight shades of red, and Kid interrupted the awkward five second silence by saying "So... I'm taking it as a yes?"

Maka nodded, looking as if she had arrived in heaven itself. Then she began to laugh loudly.

"What?" Kid asked.

"I think you won the pun battle just now, I couldn't think of anything to say back," she said through her laughter, and with that, Kid joined in.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Kid and Maka arrived at school the next day, hand in hand. Murmurs and wails emitted from some fellow students.

"I knew they would get together!"

"NOOO I was supposed to become Kid's girlfriend!" (Kid rolled his eyes at this comment)

"They look freaking adorable together eeeeee!"

Professor Stein and Ms. Marie happened to roll/walk by (backwards in Stein's case) on his rolling chair and as they passed them, while Stein was keeping the unemotional look on his face, Marie gave them a thumbs up and said "There we go, that's my top students."

As he went into the classroom the two heard Marie saying "See Stein! I won the bet!"

"Fine fine Marie, lunch is on me then."

Soul, Liz, Patty and Crona greeted them as they both took their seats in class.

"Ooh! You guys confessed to eachother! So...How'd you guys confess?" Liz asked, evidently wanting all the details.

Kid and Maka looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

"What?" The four asked, confused.

"We both confessed during a pun battle at Deathbucks," Kid said.

"Wait what, a pun battle? At Deathbucks? I don't even know if that's cool, cheesy, stupid or something else," Soul said, still slightly dumfounded.

"Trust me guys, it's a pretty **pun** ny story," Maka replied with a giggle.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Nvm this was probably worse than the last chapter ahaha...**

 **/don't kill me I don't know puns very well aaaaaahhh/**

 **R &R!**


	3. Can't Take Up on Your Offer Now

**With each one I write the shorter they get omfg**

 **I KINDA tried a more angsty thing when I first started but then I gave up and went along with it.**

 **R &R!**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Kid leaned back in his chair, gently massaging his hands.

"Finally, finished homework," he muttered quietly. Professor Stein was a pretty good teacher (besides the odd dissections), except he practically _murdered_ his students with homework and reports. The only person he could think of that could handle the assignments without too much trouble was Maka. She was a straight A student, got perfect scores, smart, funny, beautiful-

"Waaiiiiit a minute," he said, clapping himself on the face, ridding of the tint of pink that was on his cheeks. He had always harbored a crush for fellow meister, and he would totally ask her out... But the thing standing between him and Maka was none other than Soul.

Soul was already Maka's boyfriend, him being the one who asked her out. Sparks flew, love sprouted, so on so forth. It inwardly upset Kid, but he kept a smile and congratulated Maka and Soul for their newfound love for eachother. He told himself that Maka's hapiness would be his happiness, and that's all that matters.

He took a quick glance at the clock.

8:38 PM

Well... At least he finished around 8.

"Why isn't there an 8:88 PM or 8:88 AM and-"

As he began muttering to himself, silently contemplating why there wasn't such a thing as 8:88 when suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Kid snapped out of his thoughts and started downstairs of the Gallows mansion, wondering who could it be.

"It can't be father, he would've just taken the mirrors, also, he said he would be working late tonight, discussing things with Stein about the NOT class and EAT class. Liz and Patty are at Tsubaki's and Black*Star's place for a sleepover... Then who could it be?" He asked himself, reaching for the doorknob and opening it, tensing up slightly at the possibility that it may be an intruder of the sort.

But it wasn't an intruder, pre-kishin soul, or anything bad.

It was Maka. A crying Maka.

She tried to say something but hiccups were pushing her voice back, and without a second thought Kid wrapped his hands around her, letting her tears run freely from her eyes and onto his shoulder.

 _"Whoever did this to her will fucking die,"_ Kid thought angrily while making small "shh" noises in attempt to calm her down.

Kid guided her into the mansion and seated her on a couch once her sobs had died down into soft hiccups. Offering a cup of hot cocoa, he gently asked, "Maka, what happened?" With a concerned look on his face. The two had the mutual feeling to go to eachother when they were upset or wanted to rant about something. One would be upset, the other would comfort them/hear them out. It happened pretty often. Usually it was Maka grieving over a missed question on a test or Kid becoming upset with symmetry/OCD issues. But this was the first time Maka had come to Kid with such a heart-breaking appearance before.

Maka slowed her uneven breathing sniffled a bit, then with a shaky voice, she told Kid what had happened not even an hour ago.

 ****FLASHBACK****

 _"Where's Soul?" Maka wondered aloud. He sometimes came home pretty late, (which strangely became more and more frequent, and she couldn't help but feel a little worried from time to time. She elected to dial his phone and punched in the numbers._

 _"He-Hello?"_

 _It was Soul's voice. By the sound of it, it seemed like he was... drunk?_

 _"Soul did you go to a bar or something? Why didn't you tell me-"_

 _She was cut off by another female voice in the background. Maka focused her listening and made out what the other female voice said. She tensed up and a wave of realization crashed down on her as she heard what was on the other end._

 _"Soul-kun, who are you talking to? Your slut of a meister?"_

 _"It's no one important babe."_

 _No one important..? Maka suddenly felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes._

 _"Hurry back sweetie-poo, I'll be waiting with another shot~"_

 _"I'll be right there, Maka gotta go."_

 _The line disconnected, and Maka could only stare at the screen of her phone in disblief, anger, and sadness all combined into one. But if one thing was certain, she was leaving the apartment._

 _She ran outside, not even bothering to get any of her belongings (she would get them later anyways), and finally decided to head toward Kid's mansion to stay for the night._

 ****END OF FLASHBACK****

"I swear I'm gonna murder Soul the next time I see that bastard..." Kid muttered angrily. Maka became more and more distressed by the minute, so Kid tried his best to comfort the fellow meister by straying away from the topic at hand.

"Ah, Maka, is the hot cocoa to your liking?" He asked hesitantly.

"What are you talking about? It's amazing, better than anything I could pull off," she replied incredulously, then finishing her beverage until not a drop remained.

Kid beamed. Holy shit she was already starting to look better.

The two continued talking, exchanging remarks, events that happened (other than the incident just a few hours ago) and soon, so forth. Before Maka knew it, she was laughing again, a bright smile illuminating her face, enchanting Kid with her grin.

Eventually, time wore on into 11:00 PM without the two realizing it.

"Ah! It's 11! I really need to get home," Maka finally said, noticing the time on the clock.

"You're fre to stay for the night if you want," Kid said. He actually couldn't help but feel a little hopeful that she would stay.

"I'd love to, but I can't...," Maka started with a sheepish smile. Inside, Kid did feel slightly disappointed but brushed it away.

"Because I need to grab all my stuff and then break up with Soul the second he gets back. And believe me I'll give him quite the earful," Maka then finished with what could be considered as a sadistic look on her face.

Kid nearly burst out laughing. Holy death he could already imagine what was going to happen when that happened.

"Man I wish I could see that happen," Kid chuckled.

"I should see if I have some sort of recording device besides my phone to record the moment with," Maka said, holding a hand to her chin.

After a few more fits of laughter, Kid escorted Maka back to the door.

As Kid opened the door for her, Maka said "But I'll take up on your offer sometime," with a smile, making Kid's heart flutter with upmost excitement.

"So, since you're breaking up with Soul, are you planning on finding anyone else?" He asked, not being able to restrain the thought.

Maka simply answered by standing on the tips of her toes and giving Kid a quick kiss on right cheek, stunning him, then proceeded to say "I don't have any plans, because I think I already found a new special someone," with a childish grin. With that, she yelled a good bye and jogged in the direction of her apartment.

Kid, who was still standing there, both shocked and overflowing with happiness at the same time, managed to raise a hand to where Maka had pecked him on the cheek.

Normally, he would've been stuck on the fact that she didn't also kiss him on the left to preserve symmetry, but honestly he didn't give a damn about it right now.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Man I have a master's degree in making characters OOC /slow claps/**

 **Once again R &R!**


	4. Geometry Dash

**WARNING: This oneshot is pretty stupid and is practically next to garbage READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

 **(Oh and it's kind of a slight high school AU because technology)**

 **OoOoOoOo**

"Kid, what the heck are you playing?" Maka asked, peering over Kid's shoulder.

"Geometry Dash," he replied bluntly, still tapping away at his phone.

"Say what now, there's such thing as Geometry Dash? What do you do, solve math problems or something?" Maka questioned.

"Take a look for yourself, this game has impeccable shape symmetry! Though the fact that the tracks aren't symmetrical at all is definetly bothering me..." Kid said, handing her his phone.

Maka pressed the first level, which was "Stereo Madness," and commented "this honestly does not look like a math ga- wait what?"

She honestly was not expecting the supposed "Geometry Dash" to be some sort of tapping game, and she crashed right into the first obstacle. Kid snorted.

"Gee that was fast," he commented.

As we all know (or I'm assuming most of us know), in Geometry Dash, the split second after you crash you restart again, and this threw Maka off a second time, sending her into her second crash. In frustration Maka quickly hit the "pause" button to collect her thoughts.

After another try she began getting the hang of it. Taking turns with Kid, they soon passed the first level and the the second, then third. Slowly but surely they were starting to get addicted to the game (or addicted at trying to outlast the other).

Soul passed by about 30 minutes after they had started and noticed the two tapping away at a single phone. One would be furiously tapping in an odd, rhythmic pattern while the other one would be shouting things like "Watch out for that!" And "Oh death it's upside down now!"

"What's up? Hey, watcha guys pla-"

"OH MY DEATH KID YOUR PHONE'S ALMOST OUT OF BATTERY!"

"ACK IT'S AT 7% IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL! QUICK SOUL DO YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE YOUR PHONE CHARGER ON YOU?!"

"Err... Yeah? I have it right here-"

"GOOD CAN WE BORROW IT FOR A FEW HOURS?"

Without further question, he pulled his phone charger out of his pocket, tossed it to them, requesting that they return it tomorrow or sometime during the week, and quickly left the two to play in peace.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Well this was pretty stupid but I was actually playing Geometry Dash earlier and I was competing with my best friend in several different random games. (Haha I suck at Piano Tiles while she's a master at it)**

 **I guess that gave me "inspiration" to write this? (It's not even inspiration more like sheer stupidity on my part)**

 **Plus I might redo the last chapter because it left a pretty unsatisfying taste to me (gotta be picky).**

 **And a really random question to people who actually read the bolded text, can you picture Kid with glasses?**


	5. Mermaid AU (Part 1)

**Ideas keep popping up but most of them are pretty bad to begin with haha (but still trying to make the chapters not too short but not too long either)**

 **Mermaid/Merman AU! (obviously not the most creative AU but I'm still trying)**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Maka Albarn was really just your average 15 year old girl.

She studies hard and reads a lot. Those are really the only two things she can say about herself.

She wasn't particulary social at all. Not because she **wanted** to not be social, the main problem would be her father not allowing her.

Her father, Spirit Albarn, was the kind of father that is... Overly protective of his daughter. Because of that, he usually didn't allow Maka to go to any sort of school parties or dances, to go hang out with the occasional friend or two, not even allowing her to go outside after 7:30. (Ironically then Spirit would then leave to go to a bar and flirt with a bunch of ladies, but she didn't dare to disobey her father)

The only solace that Maka could find really was in books. From sci-fi fiction novels to historical autobiographies, she read books to keep her entertained and also because she liked placing herself in the character's situation. Especially books where the character's main problem was loneliness, a problem she had to deal with herself.

Besides reading, the only other thing Maka could keep herself busy with (besides studying of course) was talking walks along the shoreline and small ocean caves nearby. Maka's house was literally right next to the ocean, so she would take walks, admiring the sea view, hunting for shells that scattered themselves along the sand, and simply just kicking up water just for the heck of it. There was even a medium sized cave nearby that she would go to as a "special" private spot. The rocks there conveniently made a nice place to sit and she could still see the outside view.

There weren't any people on this beach though. At least not on her part of it. She lived about 5 miles from where the actual beach ports are, where people would actually go and swim, hang out, etc.

All in all she was really just a lonely girl with a pretty shitty life.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Maka took a book with her outside as she walked across the sandy beach, feeling the grains of sand slipping between her toes and the cool summer breeze. It was starting to drag on into evening, and the sun was just beginning to set under the horizon. She sat down on a beach chair and opened her book, immediatley losing herself in the folklore the book expressed with words. Tales of underwater castles, vast troves of sunken treasures, hidden creatures of the deep, and most intriguing of all, tales of mermaids and mermen.

There were stories of how people talked about sightings of them, nearly catching ones even. The tails and fins of one of those kind could get you set for life, each of them being priceless in markets. There were other tales of how mermaids associated with other seemingly normal marine animals (such as seals, sharks, etc.) that had magical abilities, similar but not as powerful as those of a mermaid's.

Maka read in awe of these stories when suddenly, she heard a distant splash in the water.

Slightly startled, she look up and put the book on her lap, making sure to keep the page. In the distance, for a split second, she made out a golden-yellow tail dive underneath the waters that was reflecting the colors of the sunset.

"Wow, that must've been one really pretty fish or something," she murmured to herself. She kept looking for a few more seconds to see if it would appear again, but it didn't. She checked her wrist, then began to inwardly panic.

"Holy crap it's 7:25! I better get home before Papa blows up at me again!" She said, quickly inserting her bookmark and taking off toward her house.

As she ran off though, she didn't notice a shadowy figure watching her from behing the sea rocks with shy, yet intrigued golden eyes.

OoOoOoOo

"GODDAMMIT WHERE DID HE RUN OFF TO AGAIN?!" A blue haired merman with a shining turquoise tail screamed, darting to and fro in the waters.

"Relax Black*Star, he's gonna come back, you know Kid isn't that careless. Besides, he's the Lord Death's son," a white haired merman with a scarlet red tail replied coolly, getting irked at his loud friend's screaming.

"But still, Soul, the bastard keeps swimmin' off to god who knows where for hours. What the fuck is so important that you gotta leave your god for that long? Or maybe it's because he thinks he's not worthy to bow down to his god and worship him? HA HA HA HA!" Black*Star laughed haughtily, hands at his sides.

Soul sighed, revealing his shark-like teeth. It's true that Kid was starting to swim off more and more frequently, and he refused to tell his own best friends what the hell he was doing. Since he was the youngest of the three and Lord Death's pride and joy, Lord Death had asked him and Black*Star to keep an eye on him.

"Well now aren't we doing a fucking fantastic job of doing that..." Soul grumbled sarcastically.

Suddenly he saw a familiar golden streak with white and black hair swim by and halt beside him.

"The fuck Kid, there you are! Where the hell were you?!" Soul asked.

"Just exploring around the waters, it can get boring down in the rock bottom of the ocean you know," Kid replied bluntly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Soul didn't even bother, he wasn't gonna get any answers from him anyway.

Suddenly, Kid seemed to hear something in the distance, causing the pale yellow fins on the sides of his head twitch, and immediatley shifted over to a defensive form.

"What it is, Kid?" Black*Star asked after he finally stopped laughing.

"It's a harpoon! Watch out!"

A sharp harpoon shot through the water, narrowly missing the three young mermen.

"Holy fuck! Let's get out of here!" Soul shouted in alarm as a gigantic black ship began to speed toward their area and hovered hear where they were swimming. Even though the three mermen excelled in different areas of combat, there were in no way shape or form prepared to take on a huge ship that was built to hunt down large whales, predatory sharks, and other sea life.

"Including us," Soul gulped.

Suddenly a barrage of harpoons came at them, one of them slicing at Soul's tail, making him hiss from pain. He saw that it left a pretty uncool looking gash, then heard both Kid and Black*Star cry out.

"Black*Star! Kid!" He shouted in alarm. A harpoon had left Black*Star with a nasty wound on his left shoulder, leaving it with blood mixing in with the salty waters, but it wasn't a terrible wound, to say the least. Since they were mythical beings, they could heal in a shorter amount of time than that of humans.

Kid on the other hand, though... Wasn't as lucky. Majority of the harpoons had been targeted at specificaly him, since he was not just a normal merman. He was classified as a shinigami merman (being the son of Lord Death). While Kid had evaded about 7 out of the 10 harpoons, the remaining three had damaged the right side of his head, the lower part of body, and the critical part of his tail, which was the fins, leaving the boy unconscious from the blows.

"Shit, with the fins damaged, he can barely swim!" Black*Star seethed, and ignoring the pain, he let out a wild merman call. Within seconds, three others appeared. One being a sleek silver dolphin with a six-pointed star on its left fin, and the other two being agile sea lions that had bright blue eyes and were wearing cowboy style hats.

"Tsubaki! Liz! Patty! We gotta stop that fucking ship!" Black*Star shouted.

"Right!" The three replied immediately. Tsubaki and Liz had sent out beams that resembled the power of a cannon, scarring the ship with two holes. Patty's on the other hand, went inside the ship ,via the holes, and accidentally set off all the explosives inside the ship. With that, the ship exploded, sending bits of wood and steel in every direction and sending everyone flying in several directions.

After a minute or two of tumbling backwards in the water, Black*Star and Soul, ignoring the pain from the open gashes, rejoined with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, who thankfully, got away with a few minor cuts.

On the downside though, Kid was nowhere to be found.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Hooooo this Mermain/Merman AU will probably be another 2-3 chapters**

 **Hopefully it doesn't drag on :'D**

 **(Oh and my excuse for making Tsubaki a dolphin and Liz and Patty as sea lions... I actually don't have a reason otl)**

 **R &R!**


	6. Mermaid AU (Part 2)

**Chapter 2 :'D**

 **Oh man I have no idea how long this AU will take**

 **R &R!**

 **OoOoOoOo**

It was 4:28 PM the next day, and Maka, as usual, went for a stroll along the beachside. Spirit had left early for the bar tonight, and Maka calculated that he probably wouldn't be back till around like 2 AM in the morning.

"Hmm... I need to start reading a new series, I just finished the last one. What other novels are there in the library- whoa! What the heck?!" Maka shouted in surprise as she took a clearer look at the water washing in and out of shore.

The water wasn't the usual bright blue and green color.

It was red.

A dark, blood color kind of red.

"What's going on?" Maka murmured to herself. She bent down to get a clearer look and immediatley noted that there was a coppery scent in the air. Confirmed, it's blood.

The water actually wasn't entirely red, more like there was a red trail. Out of curiosity, she followed it. Hey, at least this was more interesting than the daily routine she's been doing for the past 10 years or so.

She was led to the source of the blood, or rather, she could partially see it. Ironically, the trail had led to the opening of the nearby sea cave, and whatever was there was being covered by the slippery rocks. Maka picked up the pace and eventually fell into a jog, seeing that the thing had a familiar looking gold tail.

"Oh hey! It looks like the tail I saw yesterday!" She said aloud, the when she rounded the corner, Maka gasped at what she saw.

A mermaid...? Wait no, it was a male, it was a merman.

He was lying still on his side, but Maka was able to make out the merman's uneven breathing, signifying that he was still alive. Just barely. What Maka noticed afterwards that he had many obvious wounds that portruded his body. What could be described as a literal hole on his exposed side seeped with crimson blood, and it seemed to be the biggest source of blood loss. Maka turned around and headed for her house to get a first aid kit and other supplies. She thanked her lucky stars that the house was less that a minute's jog away from the house, and since she was running, she managed to get from the cave, to her house, and then back in record breaking time.

Making sure that she remembered what she had read in a book about health and treating patients, she carefully pressed a white cloth on the exposed gash, then proceeded to wrap the merman's torso with several clean bandages.

Once she finished, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now that the big thing's mostly out of the way, I can get to the rest," she murmred and she dug through the first aid kit, looking for more supplies.

Upon further inspection, there were a couple pieces of small, splintered wood and even some shards of metal that had jabbed themselves on the merman's pale skin. Carefully, she pulled them out and then moved on into wrapping his head.

After she had finished, she realized there was one more part, and frankly, she didn't know how to deal with this one.

"The tail... It looks like the fins had been torn off by force. There isn't any obvious bleeding but how would you treat that?" She asked herself in disbelief. It's not like she could go to a veterinary station and ask about how to help a mermaid with a torn off fin.

Maka finally decided to simply also wrap the torn areas with bandages, and once she had finished, she slowly and gently dragged the merman deeper into the cave, where he could be sheltered behind the rocks and people wouldn't notice him. If people did see him, it would cause an absolute uproar.

Not really knowing what else she could do to help, she propped a spare pillow under the merman's head and draped a grey blanket over him so that he could at least be somewhat comfortable. Sand wasn't exactly the best mattress in the world but hey, she had really limited options.

Maka sat down next to the sleeping figure, wondering what could've happened to cause him to wind up this way.

 _"Holy cow I read about mermaids and mermen one day and actually find the real thing the next day, how ironic,"_ she thought.

She paused, wondering if this was actually a dream. First, she clapped her face a couple times, pinched herself on the arm, and even went outside to splash water on herself.

"Okay, yeah, this isn't a dream," she sighed, wiping the salty water off her face.

It was then that she took notice of the large piece of wood that had been near where the merman once laid.

"He must've floated here on that thing without drowning or something..." She said, then she examined the wood itself.

It wasn't driftwood, that's for sure. It seemed kind of new almost. Even though it had been covered with seaweed, Maka could tell that it was polished on both sides.

 _"The wood used to build ships, maybe?"_ She wondered. She was beginning to make a connection.

"If there was wood here that he floated on, and there were similar pieces of wood and metal on the merman... Then that should mean it came from the same ship or other sea vehicles. The wood looked pretty new, but broken, so maybe something initially happened to the ship itself?" She said to herself as she walked back into the cave.

Maka sat back down next to the merman, and caught herself being taken in by his slender yet sturdy build. She had to admit, he had strange hair. Black hair with three white stripes that stopped directly at the center of his bangs. That wasn't a hair pattern you saw everyday.

Suddenly the merman began to stir, bringing his arms to face and rub his eyes.

He blinked several times, trying to clear his vision, and immediatley Maka was enchanted by the merman's golden eyes. They were like the ocean's reflection of the sunset, and furthermore, the color was exactly the same as his shimmering tail and the fins on the side of his head.

"What..? Who? Where am I?" He said groggily, simply staring at the rock ceiling of the cave.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked softly, and he turned his head toward her.

She heard him almost inaudibly curse, and she couldn't help but ask "what?"

"I'm not supposed to be seen by humans, let alone associate with them dammit-" he mumbled, dragging his hands over his eyes.

"Don't worry! I made sure you wouldn't be able to be seen by others and I promise I won't tell anybody," she said, trying to out him at ease.

 _"Oh man he looks like a wreck,"_ Maka inwardly thought as she stared at his tired and confused face.

"My name's Maka Albarn. I found you about an hour ago in front of this cave, and you were pretty badly injured, so I tried my best to tend your injuries," Maka explained, then proceeded to ask, "if you don't mind, what's your name?"

"Death the Kid, but just Kid is fine," he replied tiredly.

"And I thought you would've had something more like 'Death the Merman' or something," she commented.

"You know how humans refer to younger humans as kids? Or how small dogs are considered puppies? It's the same way with us mermaids, we refer to younger ones as kids as well," he explained, then sighed, "Father didn't exactly put put much thought into my name I guess."

Maka couldn't help but giggle, accepting his explanation.

"What?" Kid asked, a little dumbfounded by her response.

"Ah sorry, just what you said about your father... Wait! Is your father the Death God of the sea?!" She exclaimed, realizing that Kid had the word 'death' in his name.

"Yeah, most of the underwater animals refer to him as Lord Death, what about it?"

"What about it? Dude he's a myth, a legend! I've read stories of him but I didn't expect him to be real!" Maka said in complete awe.

"Oh my god, first I run into a merman, and not just any merman, I've run into the son of Lord Death! How much weirder can this day get?!" Maka said exasperatedly.

Kid chuckled softly, amused at her response, making her heart to a literal backflip.

"Who knows how much weirder it can get?" He sighed quietly, then fell asleep from the overwhelming fatigue.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **I know how to screw up stories /shot**

 **Asdfghjkl finals are almost over with, just one. More. Day.**

 **I'm staring at this chapter and I'm thinking that this mermaid AU might actually take up a couple chapters sooo...**

 **Anyways, does anyone have any ideas as to what marine animal that Stein, Marie, Crona, and a few others might be? I'm having troubke thinking of one specifically for Stein, because I'm trying to keep his "I love to dissect things" character (which means he still needs some sort of hands to dissect with I guess)**

 **And Lord Death might just keep the regular Lord Death image that appears in the manga/anime since Lord Death really isn't exactly any kind of animal or human or anything else.**


	7. Welcome Home, Kid (Part 1)

**erm, I have no excuses for this...?**

 **I'm taking a short break from the mermaid/ocean AU (because I have zero inspiration otl)**

 **I'm not exactly sure if this is would be accurate but I tried :'D**

 **This would probably follow the anime plot more, because I haven't read the entire manga yet /shot**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 _"Leave me alone leave me alone leave me alone_ _ **leave me alone**_ _..."_

Kid, with his head lowered, walked down the hallways of DWMA, trying to get to class. Unfortunate that his classroom was ways away from the entrance.

"Hey! OCD freak! What? Did you notice something asymmetrical on the floor?"

Kid was suddenly kicked to the ground by a much larger male student.

"Because guess what? The asymmetrical thing on the floor is you, Lord Death's 'perfect' little boy!" He mocked, and everyone began laughing and jeering at Kid as the bully and his accomplices procceded to kick him on various places. Tears pricked at his eyes as the pain stung him.

This had been going on ever since Kid had arrived at DWMA, or rather, once everyone realized how he suffered from frequent OCD attacks, making him a prime target for bullies. Normally, they would minimize it down to whispering and maybe a jeer once in a while if Liz and Patty were there with him (because they can be hella scary sometimes), but today they had both caught a pretty bad cold, and Kid insisted that they stay at home and rest, wanting the best for his weapons.

Eventually they got tired of kicking him and left Kid on the floor as the small crowd scattered. Kid painfully sat up, massaging the places where bruises were starting to form, then stood up and proceeded to walk towards his classroom.

"Fuck, there's a bruise on my cheek..." Kid said, wincing as he prodded it.

As he walked into class, Professor Stein called out to him.

"Kid! You were almost late toda-" Stein cut himself off when he noticed the bruise forming on Kid's cheek.

"May I ask about how you got that bruise Kid?" He questioned.

"Oh, this, since Liz and Patty caught a bad cold, I insisted that they stayed at home to rest. But Liz argued saying that she would go to school even if she was 'a little sick,' and at one point she hit me across the face in frustration," Kid lied, feigning a more carefree smile on his face while covering the bruise with one hand.

"I see, later go to the nurse's office to get that fixed, okay?"

Kid nodded and sat down by Maka as Stein began to lecture about dissections.

He didn't notice that Maka was eyeing him with slight suspicion and concern in her eyes.

 _"Is it just me or was he lying? His soul seems ever so slightly unsettled..."_ She thought.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Once Kid escaped school (not without getting another barrage of jeers and a beating), he bolted home, tears streaming down his face as he shut himself inside his room while leaning against the door. He picked up a knife on his desk, put it in his pocket and then left his room and out of his house.

He walked out, not knowing where in particular he was going. Then Kid felt a raindrop plop on his face. He looked up at the sky with a bittersweet smile.

 _"How ironic and convenient, it's raining today as well..."_ Kid thought bitterly.

He elected to hide himself in the greenery of the park, and once he made sure he was out of sight, he took out the pocket knife and pulled up his sleeve, revealing the many jagged cuts that were scattered along his arm. He continued to further decorate himself while muttering.

 _Slash_

"I'm disgusting scum."

 _Slash_

"I'm even less than garbage."

 _Slash_

"I should just kill myseld and die, there's no point in me existing anymore"

Kid continued to cut himself all along his body, letting the warm, crimson blood flow out of his skin. He began feeling the effects of blood loss and started to become woozy, with the strength he had left, he inserted the knife back in his pockets and slowly sank to the wet, grassy floor, awaiting death as he closed his exhausted eyes.

Maka, who had been walking by the park with an umbrella after stopping by the library, was pretty deep in thought about Kid's demeanor today, or rather, his demeanor for the past couple of weeks. Yes, she harbored a secret crush on the shinigami, but she didn't tell anyone about it. She was becoming more and more concerned about Kid, mostly about his mental state to be honest. Maka began suspecting that Kid was lying more, but she couldn't tell for sure. Suddenly Maka picked up a different soul as she walked through the park.

"The soul has three white stripes... Kid?!" Maka reallized, "What the hell is he doing out here, not to mention hiding behind all the trees?"

She followed his soul wavelength as a bad feeling continued to rush over her. His soul wavelength was _very weak_ , even though she sensed she was very close to Kid's location. Once she saw Kid leaning against, she gasped in horror as she saw blood flowing onto the grass. Immediatley, Maka sheltered Kid from the rain with her umbrella and dialed Soul's number as fast as she possibly could with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

 _"Hey! What's up Maka?"_

 _"Soul! This is an emergency!"_

 _"Woah woah, what's wrong?"_

 _"I found Kid unconscious at the park! He's bleeding a lot and I don't know what to do-"_

 _"I got the picture, I'll be right over there on my motorcycle, and dial Prof. Stein, he'll know what to do. Dial Lord Death's number through a mirror or something while I get there okay? I'll be there in a minute or two."_

 _"O-okay Soul, hurry!"_

She then proceeded to call Professor Stein, quickly informing him of the situation, once she confirmed with him to rush to DWMA, Soul arrived on his motorcycle and they brought Kid to DWMA as fast as they could.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Maka paced back and forth for about an hour in front of DWMA's infirmary door, anxious about Kid's well being. She prayed he was all right, after all, he was a shinigami... Right?

Black*Stad and Tsubaki had joined her and Soul almost immediately after Soul called them to tell them about the bad news. Liz and Patty also rushed back to DWMA after hearing what happened to Kid. They had mostly recovered from their colds, just the occasional sneeze or cough.

Everyone sat in silence, even Black*Star, not knowing what to say. It was just them, Kid, Lord Death, Spirit, and Stein at the academy, since it was somewhat late, casting an eerie and unsettling silence over the entire school. Lord Death was with them as well, he was obviously frantic and distraught over Kid, and he continued to worry while Spirit did his best to comfort him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Stein opened the doer, beckoning them to come inside and be quiet. Once everyone shuffled in, Stein cleared his throat, about to tell them of Kid's condition when suddenly Kid groaned, shifting slightly in the bed and tugging at the bedsheets.

"Kid! Kiddo! Are you alright?!" Lord Death asked frantically.

Kid muttered something inaudible, and everyone strained to hear.

"Why am I still breathing? Why can I still feel pain? Why can I hear voices? **Why the fuck am I still alive?** " Kid said, getting louder and more angry with each question. Everyone was shocked by his words, but they were even more shocked when he threw of the covers and stood up, exposing his deathly pale skin. Although Stein had wrapped up most of his opened wounds, everyone could still see the scars that were scattered all over Kid. Besides that, Kid also looked terrible as well. His normally neat hair was disheveled, his body was unhealthily thin, all the way to the point where you could see the outline of his ribcage. His looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks, and he kept the look of a cornered wild animal on his face.

Kid ripped off the bandages in fury, and while he was doing so, Stein quickly said "Lord Death, judging by his own injuries, he tried commiting suicide, and his actions prove it..."

"What the fuck?! Kid! Besides me, you're another being that is next to god itself! We're your friends you bastard, why didn't you tell us-" Black*Star began, but then was cut off short by Kid sending a hard punch in his direction, causing Black*Star to crash into the wall.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried out, helping Black*Star up to his feet.

"Friends? FRIENDS?! I don't see anyone as a friend anymore! I don't give a shit anymore at this point in time! I've been enduring all the bullying, all the jeers, mocking, all the damn pain that has come along with it! If anything, you would be happy to say that there isn't another god around for you to be rivals with!" Kid screamed, eyes angrily flashing at his 'friends' and father.

"Kid! We've known eachother for a long time now! You gave us a new life, a new home, a new everything! We aren't about to just ignore you, you know?!" Liz shouted, tears welling up in her and Patty's eyes.

"Shut the hell up! I'm the monster that you should blame! I'm a piece of trash, no, even lesser than trash! I tried to kill myself but NO, THE ENTIRE WORLD HAS TO BE AGAINST ME!"

"Kiddo?! Why didn't you ever tell me?! You know I would be able to hel-" Lord Death began.

"Help? Hah! As if! You never helped when I was younger! I always had to deal with this, even when I was a little kid! You were always too busy to come home, I almost never saw you! You never understand what the hell I'm going through!"

They next words he said made everyone enter into a deathly silence.

"I absolutley hate you father, I hate you, I hate you, **I fucking hate you** ," Kid spat.

Silence took over the rooom. Although nobody could see behind Lord Death's mask, it was evident that he was crying.

That was it. Maka ran forward and grabbed Kid's shoulders with her hands, forcing him to face directly at her.

"Kid, you idiot! We're your friends no matter what! Lord Death with always love you as his son, no matter how busy he is! We want to help you, okay?!" She said with tears rolling down her cheeks as her voice cracked. She just couldn't stand to see Kid like this. The bright white stripes that used to contrast against his raven black hair no longer had the vibrant look to them, and his once lustrous, golden eyes were now replaced with a dull yellow color, tainted with fear, sadness, anger, and...

Maka's eyes widened, realizing what the last element was.

Madness.

Kid chuckled darkly, his face covered by the shadows.

"Why didn't you ever tell us...?" Maka whispered through small hiccups, still grasping onto Kid's shoulders.

"Because I've given up on myself, given up on everyone, given up on this world," he said darkly, then grabbed Maka's arms and threw her backwards, causing her to fall on the floor pretty hard.

"Ow ow ow ow ow..." Maka winced as Soul and Spirit helped her up.

"Bastard! What are you-" Soul shouted, but then was cut off by the dark aura that seemed to surround Kid.

Stein's eyes widened.

"He's becoming tainted with the madness!" He said in alarm, causing everyone to give him and Kid a look that had the word "WHAT?!" written on their faces.

***Kid's POV***

The real world seemed to turn black, all the way until it disappeared. I was left standing in an empty room, a very very _very_ dark and empty room. I was left with only a black T-shirt and long black trousers. Although it was ridiculously dark, I could make out a small, short table in front of me that contained a vase with drooping flowers, and as for myself, I was sitting in some sort of chair. Huh. So this is what's madness like?

Gloomy music was playing in the background.

How nostalgic.

Suddenly, a voice whispered in my ear, sending slight chills down my spine.

"Don't fight the pain, Kid. Become one with it, _embrace the madness within you_..." It said, then as if it were magic, it disappeared and I was left with just the gloomy music in the background.

I drew my knees into my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

"I just want to be happy, that's all..." I whimpered softly.

Not like anybody could hear me anyway.

***Back to Third Person POV***

Kid giggled, but not a carefree one. A creepy giggle, and a wide, mad grin spread across his face, and his dull eyes were glazed over with madness. His insane laughter became louder and louder, echoing in the room, and everyone was speechless as to what they should do next.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **My god this is not accurate at all is it.**

 **Aaaaand this is probably the longest chapter yet. One more chapter after this and this two shot will be done hhhng**

 **R &R! And maybe if I wrote anything incorrectly, perhaps you guys could point out anything?**


	8. Welcome Home, Kid (Part 2)

**Yee second part to the previous first part! Now to get some inspiration to continue the other AU hhh**

 **And this chapter tops as the longest chapter ever at 3500+ words haha**

 **R &R!**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Kid began twitching in an odd way, moving to and fro, backwards and forwards, left to right, even up and down, while chuckling an insanity-fueled laugh.

Everyone could only look at him in horror, fear, and many mixes of several different emotions.

Liz's legs wobbled, then collapsed as she began to cry. Patty bent down, trying to comfort her but also failing to comfort herself as wel.

"I-is there no way to bring him back?" Liz stuttered between sobs.

"Please tell me there is a way!" Patty whimpered.

Maka looked at the Thompson sisters with sorrow. Kid was like a brother to them, and they respected and admired him a great deal. It was understandable that they would react this way. Maka wiped away her own tears and gently tapped/hit herself on the forehead. It was slighty difficult to concentrate due to Kid's laughter filling the infirmary room.

 _"Think, Maka, think! There is no way that you are going to let your best friend (and crush) slip this easily into madness! What can you do to bring him back fo his senses?"_ She thought desperatley, and suddenly it clicked. It was a risky method, but she had done it once before.

"Soul," Maka said, eyeing her weapon partner in the eye.

As if he could read her mind, his eyes widened slightly, realizing what she was planning to do.

"Maka, are you sure?!" He said incredulously.

Maka nodded, and Soul, after thinking about whether there may be other possibilities (which there really weren't), gave in and gave her an encouraging smile and said, "Alright then, Maka. If you're gonna save Kid, I bet it's only you who can do it. You have a plan in mind yet?"

"Umm... Nope, I might have to go along with the flow like I did before," she said sheepishly.

Soul gave her a smile, and slapped a hand on her back.

"Heh, that's what makes you the strangest yet coolest partner ever," he said, exposing his shark-like teeth.

"Thanks Soul," she said gratefully. Maka felt realy fortunate to have a weapon who was like a brother that supported her whenever she needed it.

"Everyone, I have an idea that might bring Kid back to his senses,", Maka said, catching everyone's attention (except for Kid's of course).

"How?" Lord Death asked, obviously desperate to bring back his son. "Kid is my pride and joy. I've been a terrible father to him, but no matter what I want to help him, Maka, what's your idea?" He questioned.

Maka looked at Soul and they both nodded in agreement, then she said, "I've done this once before, it was when I had battled Crona during the fight to revive the kishin. I basically submerged myself in the madness as well to understand what Crona was going to. I nearly got dragged into the madness as well, but Soul was there to pull me out and Crona calmed down."

After hearing this, Tsubaki immediatley said, "Wait, Maka, are you saying you're gonna dive into the madness again to try and pull Kid to his senses? Is that even possible?" Evidently there was worry in her voice, but Maka gave her a reassuring smile.

"If I was able to pull the Demon Swordsman out, I'm pretty sure I can pull a shinigami out of the madness. Plus, I've done it once before, I'm sure that I can withstand the madness longer a second time around," Maka said, confidence imbuned in her voice.

Stein patted Maka's back.

"Stein, don't you dare do anything to my little Maka-" Spirit began, but was then cut off by a Maka-chop to the head.

"Relax I'm just boosting her confidence, Spirit. That's our Maka, the word 'courage' definetly suits you," Stein said.

"Yahoo! Maka, if you need help, just call the amazing Black*Star! Your god will always be here to help his fellow subjects!" Black*Star haughtily laughed.

Everyone smiled and laughed at/along with Black*Star, their own laughter mingling with Kid's, who was still twitching and uttering incomprehensible words. Even though this was a desperate time, Maka had given them the hope that everything will turn out fine.

Maka took a deep breath in, then exhaled out.

"Soul, if I don't snap out of it within 30 or so minutes, you gotta come drag me out," she said. Soul gave her a thumbs up and mouthed the words "good luck."

"My little Makaaaa! Come back safely to your papa okay?" Spirit wailed, recovering from the Maka-chop.

Maka sighed at her father and then closed her eyes, allowing her black blood to kick in.

 _Ba-dump_

 _Ba-dump_

 _Ba-dump_

After a brief period of silence, Maka began to giggle, a creepy smile plastered on her face, similar to the one that she expressed during her battle with Crona, and her mad laughter joined in with Kid's, slightly catching everyone off guard.

"Do your best, Maka!" Lord Death prayed.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Maka was submerged in complete black, but she was still able to see what was going on both outside and inside. Plus, she was glowing, as if she was a soul, but the glowing seemed to represent her sanity.

"Good, everything seems fine so far. Hopefully I don't do something embarassing like I did last time..." She groaned, remembering what had happened during her fight with Crona.

Quickly using her Soul Perception, she tried to locate Kid's soul.

"Those two pink ones are Liz and Patty's... The one with the screw is Stein's, there's Soul's soul (no pun intended) Tsubaki's and Black*Star's are over there, and useless papa's soul is in the corner. Where's Ki- wait! It's all the way over there!" She mumbled to herself. She began swimming in the general direction until she heard soft cries from a particular area in the darkness.

Maka eventually landed in a very dark room, as if she was a ghost and passed through the walls. There was very eerie music playing, and the source of the familiar cries were emitted from a worn out leather chair.

"Kid?" Maka hesitantly asked.

Kid turned around, shock evident on his face. He quickly rubbed tears from his eyes but they were still threatening to fall.

"Maka, what the hell are you doing here?!" He said, his face twisting into a mix of shock, fear, and anger.

Maka quickly noted that Kid was faintly glowing as well, meaning he still had reason inside of him... Just barely though.

"Kid, relax. I'm just trying to get you back to your sens-"

"NO! I'm not going back to that shitty world! I don't have a life like anyone else does!" Kid yelled in frustration, then kicked Maka in a general direction.

Maka coughed from the force of the kick. Thank the gods that the madness was like water, cushioning her from actually crashing into anything, or else she might've broken a bone or two.

... How the fuck did he still have so mich strength even though he was malnourished and was already covered with cuts?!

Maka sighed in disbelief, prodding at the general area where Kid had kicked her, making sure nothing was out of order. She looked up at Kid, who had is eyes closed and was clutching his head tightly. Once again, salty tears were threatening to fall but he was trying to uphold them.

"I just want to die and rot away already, like I mever existed, why can't I do tha-"

He was cut off by Maka lunging forwards and hugging him tightly, some tears pricking at her own eyes as well. Kid's eyes widened from the sudden contact, and Maka felt him relax and his own tears began to fall. Kid sank to his knees, and Maka continued to do her best to comfort the broken shinigami, whispering "It'll be all right."

She realized just how thin Kid was after wrapping her arms around him.

"Just how much did he have to suffer through?" She thought sadly.

Maka noticed that the chair Kid had originally been sitting on was large enough to hold two people, so she hoisted both Kid and herself onto the chair as he continued to weep onto her shoulder.

"M... *Hic*...Maka."

"Hm?"

"Why the hell are you trying so hard to get me out of the madness? I've repeated myself over and over so many damn times already. I'm just garbage, I'm an OCD freak, etc. I just want to die and relieve myself..." Kid said quietly.

Maka gave him a playful slap across his face, surprising Kid.

"Idiot! You can't kill yourself just yet, you've got friends out there, including myself, waiting out there for you! Look, if you die, do you hace any idea how many people you'll be affecting?"

Kid could only look at her in utter confusion, so Maka began to explain.

"Let's take Liz and Patty. Remember they were on the streets, thieves and only wanted to get money. You gave them a whole new life of opportunities for them and you're like a brother to the both of them. If you die, those two will be crushed."

Kid processed this, realizing that the reality Maka depicted was possibly and actually true.

"For Black*Star and Tsubaki, it's pretty obvious. You're Black*Star's rival, or... At least that's what he sees. You know his ego, and you're the one who's gotta keep it in line. Plus, people get more motivated when they deem someone their rival. As for Tsubaki, she's also a great friend and is willing to help everyone in any way possible. You are the one who tells her that she should speak out her emotions more, you could say that you're like some sort of advice giver to her."

"Almost ironic that I told her that when I can't deal with it myself..." Kid muttered.

"Even Professor Stein will be affected. Despite your OCD, he regards you as one of the most capable and one of his best students. Honestly he would be depressed of one of his students killed themselves."

Kid cast his eyes downward, shaking slightly as he _tried_ to prevent even more tears from falling.

"And Lord Death..."

Kid almost groaned when she mentioned her father's name.

"Look, even though he couldn't come home often, he really cares for you. Hell, just before I dove in her he told me that you were his pride and joy. Kid, he really loves you, his soul could literally die from sadness if you were gone."

Kid's eyes were downcast, and Maka noticed that his own light was getting brighter and brighter with every word she said.

"Kid, look outside, even now he's trying to help you."

Through a foggy kind of mirror, they could see that Stein and Lord Death were trying to restrain Kid to bandage his wounds again. Of course it was difficult because the Kid in the real world kept moving, jerking around, and kept laughing insane laughter.

Maka almost facepalmed when she saw what her own self was doing. She was standing on the infirmary bed, with one leg up on the bedpost, as if she was a pirate that had conquered a portion of land and was still chuckling evilly.

"I need to find a way to control what the hell I do out there..." Maka sighed, frustration tinted in her voice.

Kid chuckled, a real one. He was smiling again, the smile he had lost so long ago was coming back. Maka's heart fluttered.

"And finally for Soul and I... Remember the day Black*Star and Soul challenged you to a duel on your first day of school?"

Kid smilied slightly, remembering the event.

"We need someone to keep those two in line, and hell, you were mopping the floor with them," Maka said, almost laughing, remembering when Kid had said "Hey, can I shoot them now?" and "Oops. Sorry. My fingers slipped," when Black*Star and Soul were having a... A 'bro' moment.

"What about you?" Kid whispered, almost inaudibly. His light was getting brighter.

Maka's face turned a slight shade of pink. Damn, why did she have to be the main light source here? Kid could probably see her blushing.

"W-Well... I... I see you not as a friend, but even more than that. You're kind, you're also a bookworm like me who reads the same genres, you're smart, strong, honestly I really look up to you and I actually find your OCD fits to be cute," Maka said, slightly embarassed.

Kid's eyes lit up, like a child's eyes when they're in a candy store.

"I think it's a good thing that you care about symmetry and keeping everything perfect. A lot of people usually don't care after a while, and it's hard to maintain, so I just think that it's amazing how you are able to detect the slightest imperfections. You could say that I have a crush on you to be honest... If you died, I'd probably die along with you..." Maka continued, her blush deepening.

Kid's turn now, he hugged Maka, catching her off guard this time, and said, "For the longest time, I've always liked, no, love you too. Ever since I saw you at school you were the most symmetrical girl I've seen. I love how skilled you are at handling scythes. I love how you worry over a missed question on a test. I love how you rub your high test scores in Ox's face. I love how you become so cheery when talking about books. I love how you Maka-chop anybody who you deem as annoying. I love you Maka Albarn."

Maka was both shocked and overwhelmed with joy all the way to the point where she could barely move or speak.

"K-Kid..."

"I never really said anything, because you just seemed to perfect for me, and if I confessed my feelings, I was afraid that you would reject me and I would look even more like a fool and-"

He was cut off short by Maka quickly giving him a peck on the cheek, stopping him mid-sentence. They both stared at eachother and then turned a deep shade of red.

"This is so awkward, confessing in the middle of madness," Maka giggled.

Kid smiled, a real, genuine, big smile. His eyes were starting to return to the captivating golden ones that she had remembered, and his light was about the same brightness level as hers.

"Once I get better, would you like to, uh, hang out sometime?" Kid asked nervously.

Maka hugged him, saying, "If you're saying a date, then of course, silly," in a childish way.

She looked up, seeing that the fog that contained reality was getting larger.

"Let's go home, Kid."

"... Yeah."

With that, the light enfulged the both of them.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Maka snapped back into reality first, and Soul shouted, "HOLY DEATH MAKA THANK GOD!"

"MAKAAAAA-" Spirit started to scream, but then was cut off by another Maka-chop.

"What about Kid?" Lord Death asked worriedly.

"I don't think you have to worry about that anymore, look," Stein piped up, pointing at Kid.

His laughter died down, and his eyes reverted back to his normal golden color, retaining the shine that Maka had seen while they had been submerged in the madness. Kid slumped into the bed from fatigue after recovering his senses. He looked up at everybody, and not being able to contain his emotions anymore, he began to shake, and began sobbing once again. But they weren't the anguished cries from before, rather, now they were cries of relief. Maka ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him once again, and everyone joined in for a group hug, even Stein.

"I'm sorry... I-I'm sorry everyone... *Hic*... I'm sorry..." Kid whimpered inbetween hiccups, repeating the words over and over and over again.

Maka nuzzled her face in his hair, whispering, "Kid, you're fine now, everything's all right."

"Welcome home, Kid..."

OoOoOoOo

***EPILOGUE***

After only about a week and a half, Kid was nearly fully recovered from his trauma and he was regaining his original weight, probably because shinigamis seemed to heal faster than humans.

Maka and the others now now walked with Kid both to school, in the hallways, and back. Sometimes it was the entire group of seven, laughing and chattering along, or a smaller group if some others were busy.

The second they heard any insults directed toward Kid, he and the others would shoot a sort of glare toward the person who had originally said it. Even Tsubaki pulled off a pretty scary looking look. One time Black*Star even pounced at one of the bullies and they both had to be sent to Lord Death in the Death Room.

Kid sighed, closing the book he just finished reading. He and Maka had been in the DWMA library for quite some time now, and he needed to get a breath of fresh air outside. Soul and Liz were somewhere, and god who knows where Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Patty ran off too.

"Maka I'm gonna take a quick walk okay?"

Maka looked up from her book, sending a glance that had a bit of worry in it.

"You need me to come with you?" She asked.

"I think I'll be fine, I really need to try and start walking alone once in a while, if you know what I mean."

Maka nodded, mouthing the words "If you need help, just call."

Kid walked out, stretching out his arms and then continued to walk toward the main entrance of DWMA.

People noticed that he was alone, and whispers began arising.

"Hey, he's alone this time!"

"Has he stopped being such a coward?"

Kid was slightly irked by the comments, but nevertheless, he held his head high and continued to go forward.

That is, until the bully and his accomplices stepped in front of him.

"Why, fancy meeting you out here Lord Death's 'perfect' little boy! Where did your friends go? Did they get tired of your OCD?" He taunted.

Kid ignored him, stepping aside and just kept walking. They caught up again, however, and they continued to jeer at him.

"What about that blondie with the weird pigtails that always is with you?"

Kid eyes twitched. They were talking about Maka.

"I bet she got tired of you, along with her friends. Maybe she just thought that she should hang around trash like you because she isn't attractive like the other hot chicks in this schoo-"

That was it. Kid whipped around and roughly yanked the guy by his collar, holding him up high, despite the height and weight differences, glowering the most fearsome glare anybody had ever seen.

"You say one more thing about Maka and **I will personally execute your death** ," he growled menacingly, literal venom injected in his tone.

The bully's accomplices faltered, terrified by Kid's sudden change in demeanor and the crowd that had gathered could only stare in utter shock.

Kid glowered at the other bullies that had subjected him to pain for the past several months.

"The same goes with you rotten lot as well, you got that?"

"Hah! As if we would listen to a stupid OCD freak like yo-" One began, then Kid abruptly dropped the guy he had been holding by the collar and advanced toward the one that spoke, terrifying the rest of the group.

" **Did I stutter?** " Kid hissed.

"N-no! We're gonna leave now!" The group hustled to get away, leaving Kid with the rest of the crows of students. Kid merely straightened his death skull brooch, saying "I didn't think so either," and continued walking toward the front door, as if nothing happened at all.

But with that, almost everybody now had newfound respect for Kid.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **I guess I thought it would be better if I incorporated Kid's more "confident" personality in as well (but the second part still sucked as much as the first lmao)**

 **Aaaaaaaaaand once again inaccuracies everywhere :s**

 **If there is something I might've written wrong (compared to anything else in Soul Eater) I don't mind anyone pointing them out : )**


	9. Eighth Time's the Charm

**Errrm something happened and this idea came to mind?**

 **Slight High School AU (or it is s high school AU lmao) where Kid wears glasses (sorry to all your Kid fans out there :'D)**

 **[Update on the Mermaid AU: I'm still working on it, I'm about halfway finished with the third chapter of it and here's hoping it doesn't turn out crappy, I kinda needed a break so I wrote this quickly (excuse the typing errors I may have made)]**

 **These chapters are going get shorter and shorter I swear.**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 ****KID'S POV****

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God.

Where did my glasses go.

Where the hell did they go.

OF ALL THE DAMN DAYS WHERE DID THEY GO.

While being careful not to displace anything in my room (I have to preserve the symmetry after all), I looked everywhere for my black glasses. My eyesight wasn't the greatest, since I was naturally born with pretty bad vision, specifically near-sighted. I've been wearing glassess ever since I was around 5? Maybe 6?

But anyway, back on topic, I couldn't find my glasses after I had gotten up this morning. My back did feel slightly stiff because I ended up sleeping on my desk yesterday, due to Mr. Stein giving us a huge load of homework about animal organs.

"AARGH!" I shouted in absolute frustration.

"Yo, Kid? What the hell are you doing?" A voice called from outside my house.

"You okay in there?" Another voice, more feminine, piped in.

I immediately recognized the voices. They belonged to Soul and Maka, two of my best friends. I've known them ever since preschool. Soul was going out with Liz, my adoptive sister, so I see him with Liz time to time. I always had a crush on Maka, but I'm not sure if she returns my feelings for her. I've tried confessing to her at least 7 times but I always chickened out. I was going to try asking her out again today after both Liz and Patty won a bet against me (much to my displeasure). My house was on their way to school, so they passed by before school started. Occassionally I would end up walking with them, not that I minded. They were good company. Well, at least better than Black*Star's company. (Don't get me started on that)

After getting my backpack, I stumbled down the stairs and opened the door, greeting the two. Or rather, greeting the two blurry figures in front of me.

"Hey guys, I can't find my glasses. At all," I said, slightly panicking.

Suddenly Soul began laughing loudly while Maka giggled, trying hard to contain her own laughter.

I blinked in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

Suddenly Maka's hands (or... I'm pretty sure it was the hands) reached up, just a little above my head and gently pulled something off and out of my hair. Then she proceeded to put whatever she pulled on on my face.

And my vision cleared, and I saw Maka smiling at me.

"Better Kid?" She asked while Soul was still doubling over in sheer laughter.

Wait a minute.

"They were on my head the entire time?!" I screamed in disbelief.

"Did you fall asleep with them on or something?" Maka asked with a childish grin, tapping my nose playfully.

After thinking for 0.8 seconds, I realized she was right. I HAD fallen asleep with them on. I was so drowsy from last night that I hadn't bothered to take off my glasses after finishing the piles of assignments.

"Yeah... I did," I replied with a sheepish smile, a slight blush tinting my cheeks. This was the first time that this has ever happened to me, and it was pretty embarassing.

"Oh my god the all time perfectionist, Death the Kid, has actually made a mistake!" Maka teased.

"Maka!"

"You know I'm just kidding, Kid (no pun intended haha)," she said with a grin.

"Hey! I don't wanna interrupt but it's almost 7:45!" Soul said after recovering from his laugh attack.

"OH GOD KID COME ON LET'S GO," Maka shouted, grabbing my arm amd pulling me along.

The three of us BARELY made it in time for class. (8 seconds in before the bell rang)

 **{EPILOGUE}**

After class, while Maka was walking home alone (Soul had said he would come home later since he was on a date with Liz), I caught up to her several blocks before my house.

"Maka! Wait up!" I shouted, dashing towards her.

Maka stopped and turned around, and once I caught up to her, she asked, "Hey Kid, is something the matter?"

"Ah, it's nothing, I just wanted to thank you for finding my glasses this morning, it would've been humiliating to go around school with my glasses on my head," I said.

"It's no problem," she replied, flashing a quick smile as we began walking down the street.

After walking a couple paces, I spoke again.

"Maka?"

"Hm?"

"I- uh, I'm..."

Goddammit. Why.

"What?"

I pointed at myself, then made a heart symbol with my hands, then pointed at her with a blush on my cheeks. Maka's face also became a bright shade of red. Maka then raised her arms over her head and curved them downward toward the tip of her head, making her own heart symbol with an adorable smile on her face.

"Love you too, Kid!" She said, then flung herself on me. My heart fluttered with happiness, overjoyed that she also returned the feeling.

Even better, I asked her out on my eighth try.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **This wasn't even legit Kima /shot**

 **I'll redo this chapter when I'm not too lazy fff**

 **Anyway... I'll be getting back to the Mermaid AU and finish in hopefully a week, and then I'll also be on the lookout for any suggestions for the next couple of oneshots! So if you drop a suggestion in the comments, they are highly appreciated! ;w;**


	10. Mermaid AU (Part 3)

**Oh my god summer trips and school dragged me down for about 2 months x_x**

 **But! I managed to get a chapter done! And I'm trying to wrap the AU up by the next chapter (keyword 'trying' XD)**

 **oOoOoOoO**

With each passing day, Maka kept visiting Kid in the seaside cave in secret (of course when her father wasn't at home, and everyday, Kid felt a little better. He had even been able to restore his magic abilities to his normal level. It was awkward for the first two to three days, they didn't know how or what to say at any given moment, since they were two different species, after all. But gradually, they began to converse much more, until they were comfortable in eachother's presence.

"So that's what happened..." Maka commented after listening to Kid's recollection of the shipwreck.

"Mmm..." Kid merely mumbled in reply, figeting around with his bandages as Maka undressed them to examine if his wounds were fully healed or not. A slight blush was visible on his cheeks, seeing that he wasn't very used to physical contact, let alone human contact.

"Kid? You're turning a little pink, is something wrong? Are you getting sick?" Maka asked, noticing Kid's ever reddening face.

Kid quickly jumped out of his thoughts and quickly replied, "No, no! It's not that I'm sick, it's just... it's... just..." His voice faded as he struggled to find the right words.

"It's just... What?" Maka asked, putting her hand to Kid's forehead to check if there was a rise in temperature of some sort, but that only succeeded in making Kid blush even more.

"It's just that I'm not really used to physical contact with anyone, really, let alone human contact. But you, you have something that makes me feel strange. It's almost foreign to me to be honest... But in a good way! Maka, you just somehow make me feel safe when you're around, I don't know if it's just your lovable personality or just the way I feel, but I-I..." Kid flopped his head into the sand and heaved out a huge sigh. A sign that he gave up on trying to find the words.

At first, Maka began to giggle, trying to stifle the noises from her mouth, but eventually that failed and she began laughing out loud.

"Hey! What's so funny? What I said was true!" Kid whined, sitting back upright.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're adorable when you try ranting on about something and then you give up, kind of like your symmetry fits," she replied hastily, still trying to silence her laughter.

Kid huffed a little, but not an annoyed one, as Maka finished examining where his wounds previously were. She made a small noise of approval, seeing that Kid was pretty much fully healed.

"Your injuries are pretty much fully healed! You know what that means? You can go back to your home now!" Maka exclaimed excitedly.

Kid smilied, but then his grin faded away, replaced by a look that was of confusion and nearly on the verge of crying. Maka quickly quieted down, noticing Kid's sudden change in behavior.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Maka asked, sitting next to the merman, concerned for her friend.

"I...I don't know how to think anymore. I know I have to return home, even though I've never particularly enjoed the comfort of home and since I'm the heir to the stupid damned throne of the sea. But at the same time, I really don't want to leave you or the human land..." Kid said as his voice cracked near the end, and tears began falling from his golden eyes as he quickly tried brushing them away.

Maka pulled Kid into a gentle embrace, wrapping her arms around Kid, stunning him for a second.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way. You're the first real friend I've had in a long time Kid," Maka murmured softly, hugging Kid a little tighter.

Kid didn't know how to react, but insticts told him to also place his arms around Maka. Kid sighed and leaned into Maka's embrace, feeling the safest he's ever felt in forever.

 **oOoOoOoO**

 **otl that was pretty crappy and short :'D**

 **I'll try to actually update instead of lagging on the way I did (oh and once again I express my PhD in the art of making characters ooc /shot)**

 **R &R!**


End file.
